Oppisites of Sanity
by Trisha-Black
Summary: A New Story Written By the Sinclair Siblings: Islay, Trisha and Joey. This is what happens when you have three kids, seven books and 1 computer. Mix it together with a little magic and you've got a wacky crazy adventure! -Islay12
1. Chapter 1

Oppisites of Sanity

**Oppisites of Sanity**

_A Story by the Sinclair Siblings: Joey (Joefish), Trisha (Trisha-Black) and Islay (Islay12). _

T: What's up?

J: Your Mom!!

I: She's your mom too

J: You're your mom!!

T: Islay can we just cut to the story?

I: Sure

J: Your MOM SAYS SURE!! OWNED!!

T: We own NOTHING!!

**JTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTI**

It was a lovely September morning at Admirbird Lane and the sun shone upon the three Sinclair siblings in their sitting room.

Trisha was reading The Deathly Hallows for the 10th time and Joey was playing Quittich World Cup on his Playstation2. Islay was sitting at the computer typing up another Harry Potter fanfiction for her account.

"Hey Joey, pass the chips" said Trisha from the couch.

"Your mom passes the chips!!" yelled Joey in his annoying way. "Pwned N00BE HACK"

Trisha rolled her eyes and put down her book. "Joey will you ever get a life."

"You get a life." Said Joey stuffing his face with Doritos.

"I have one." Said Trisha grabbing the Doritos from her younger chat-speaking brother.

"Then get a better one!!" He rolled over and started laughing and almost screamed, "ROTFL!! ROTFL!! ROTFL!!"

Islay rolled her eyes at her younger siblings and continued typing. Just another typical day for the three Sinclair Siblings.

To look at them you'd think the three siblings were the same age. But they weren't, each of them was exactly 9 months apart. Islay was born in August and was 16 years old. Trisha was born in May and was 15. Joey's birthday hadn't come yet but he was born in November and at the moment was 14 going on 15. The closeness in ages caused many an argument and jokes mostly about sometimes Islay seemed to be 2 years older than Joey when they were really just 18 months apart.

The three of them looked similar but the differences were still there. They were all tall and well built for their ages; and they all had straight hair and the same nose. They all had a size 9 foot but Joey's was considered a size 8 men's. All of them had long lashes and an affinity for the Harry Potter series.

Islay had brown eyes usually framed with mascara covered eyelashes and green, blue or purple eye shadow. Her nose was lightly dusted with freckles and a few minor blemishes (she was of course a teenager) were seen on her forehead. Her hair went down to her mid-back and it was mostly light brown but with subtle highlights of red and dark blonde. She was a slight introvert but was very silly and goofy; and when it came to literature she was all over it.

Trisha was blue eyed and covered her face beneath a mask of cosmetics. Usually in the pinks and lavenders. She had not a single freckle and a flawless completion (for which Islay loathed her). Her hair was shoulder length blonde and was streaked with lavender dye. She was a big socialite and had already had 16 different boyfriends.

Joey was a blue eyed guy with movie star good looks. A few freckles didn't distract from the messy skater boy blond hair on his head. He was an athlete and loved competition but he got angry very easily.

Islay was typing up another fanfiction for her account while she was thinking about it otherwise it might never get done. Trisha and Joey also had fanfiction accounts but only used them for reviewing and such. Islay on the other hand wanted to become a writer when she grew up and wanted as much practise at writing stories as she could. Also writing Harry Potter fanfiction taught her to pay attention to what she was reading and extract facts and also the value of good research. So while she was typing every so often she would switch windows back and forth between WikiPotter, Mugglenet and other sites with Harry Potter information.

"Hey Joey!" said Islay, "What's the address of that website with the profiles of the 4 founders? I need a bit more information on Godric Gryffindor for my Rowena Ravenclaw Insight story."

"Trisha knows, she's the one who goes crazy over him." Joey said from the floor, already back on his game of Norway vs. Romania.

Trisha scowled at Joey and said impertinently, "Not true, I go 'crazy' as you say over Sirius Black, not Godric Gryffindor."

Joey scored his 45th goal against Romania, "Whatever, they're both at least 40 years old."

Trisha whacked Joey on the arm and as he was fake-crying she told Islay the address of the site.

Islay typed it in but at the end added an extra "titb" and she clicked enter without realizing her mistake.

A strange unfamiliar homepage opened up in front of her. It was a white screen with curling looped font. The title was 'Travel into the Books'. A small black box labelled 'login' was sitting right under the title.

"Hey Trish, something's not right, the homepage is different." Said Islay calling her siblings over to the computer screen. "The info site isn't here."

Trisha frowned, "Well that's weird."

Joey jumped up, "Your mom is weird!"

Trisha slapped his head lightly and took the mouse from Islay and clicked login.

**JTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTI**

I: I think that was a rather good introduction

T: It was alright

J: Your mom is alright!!

I: Would you just shut up Joey??

J: You shut up!!

I: Umm, your mom shuts up?

J: Ha, you can't do it right, hacked!

I: In the name of mini raviolis would you just shut up!!


	2. Login

Oppisites of Sanity

**Oppisites of Sanity**

_A Story by the Sinclair Siblings: Joey (Joefish), Trisha (Trisha-Black) and Islay (Islay12). _

T: So what's going to happen now?

J: Your Mom!!

I: -roll eyes-

T: As I said before WE OWN NOTHING!!

**JTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTI**

As soon as Trisha clicked the login button a new screen opened up. Another white screen only with three headings: Past, Present, Future. Islay frowned and took the mouse and clicked Past, unsure of what this site was. Another screen popped up. This time reading: How many people? And Marauder, Tom Riddle, Founder, Prevell or other. Islay clicked 3 and founder still not sure what was going on.

Joey stole the mouse this time and when the screen opened up onto an avatar page, went crazy making an avatar of himself in 'gansta' clothes. Islay sighed and she and Trisha quickly made one of themselves in elfish clothing for fun. Probably this was one of those avatar research sites. But as soon as she hit enter she knew it wasn't.

A thick grey smoke with green and red lights flew out of the computer screen and enveloped the room around the three teens and the computer disappeared. The three saw their surroundings disappear one by one to be replaced by the smoke. Trisha cried out when she saw the smoke come at first but soon they were all as silent as the grave while the smoke swirled around them in twisted designs.

Soon the red lights started shaping itself into arcane symbols while the green ones formed English letters underneath them. Every one of the glimmering lights turned and started moving and zooming together to make themselves into a pattern. Even though the English letters were distinct the three could not read them. Like they were in another language.

Islay took a step towards Joey and Trisha and whispered in their ears, "I think the green writing is Latin and the red light is Ancient Runes. You know like the Harry Potter Series?"

Her siblings didn't reply. They just stared on at the writing. Islay turned to see why they were still staring at the writing. She nearly stumbled. The writing was turning into blue and yellow and the smoke was clearing. A gossamer wall of black, gold, silver and bronze flames was what it was transforming into.

They were now trapped in the inferno.

Trisha started crying and Islay was worried. Joey on the other hand was being Joey.

"Hey Islay look!" he called, "I'm going to hack this firewall." And he jumped through it.

Trisha screamed and grabbed Islay's wrist following him though the flames. The girls braced themselves for intense pain but it never arrived. They found themselves in a bright forest full of light. Joey stood a couple feet off swinging a large stick like a sword, hacking at trees. The fire was gone.

Islay and Trisha stared at Joey. He was wearing a large sports jersey and cargo pants 3 sizes too big. A backwards Beatles baseball cap, like the one he bought last summer was stuffed onto his messy blond hair and a big sign around his neck read, 'Liverpool Rules'. It was like the avatar clothes he had picked.

Islay and Trisha looked down at their clothes and were shocked to find the avatar clothes on them.

Islay had on a dark green gown, long-sleeved and floor length. It was elegantly cut and embroidered with gold thread and small diamonds along the hem and seams. The collar was studded with gold beads and miniature diamond flowers. Her long hair was coiled and curled in a knot on the top of her head, with a large red rose in it.

Trisha had more the stylized Elvin clothes and her pale blue top was cut like a corset and held with silver ribbons and small sapphires and a large diamond right in the center of her chest. A pale blue skirt reached the ground but was slit up to the calf and edged with silver embroidery and jewels. Her hair hung loose with a silver circlet on her head.

"Wow." Was all Trisha was able to say.

Islay stared at the trees, "Where are we?"

Joey shrugged from where he was standing. "I dunno."

Trisha looped up her skirt and in bare feet climbed a nearby boulder trying to see through the tall trees. She looked around while Islay searched from the ground. Joey on the other hand just swung his stick and did some kicking stuff; not helping his sisters try to figure out where they were and why they were dressed in strange clothes (Although Islay wasn't complaining about her outfit, which was very elegant).

Trisha looked between two branches and what she saw nearly stopped her dead. She bit her bottom lip and with a wavering voice she pointed towards the building.

"Islay, Joey. I think we're at Hogwarts."

**JTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTIJTI**

J: Your mom's at Hogwarts!!

T: Save it for next episode, gosh

I: Trish is right, you have got to stop it. Now that our characters, well really they're actually us only older, are in Hogwarts we've got to be careful. We might be the targets of anti-muggle upsets. Remember we don't have magic

J: Or do we!? DUH DUN DUUUUNNNNN!!

T: You are so immature.


End file.
